Harry Tenge
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Harry is found beaten by a girl and her younger sister.  They take him to a friend and turn him into a lean mean fighting machine.  How will Hogwarts react to a Harry that is unafraid of fighting?  Only time will tell.  Massive AU, HarryXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Harry Tenge

I do not own either Harry Potter or Tenjho Tenge, however if I did I would be one rich mother fucker.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Ki/Spell"**

(AN: This will only contain a slight crossover with Tenjho Tenge. Mostly character and a few abilities.)

...

Prologue: Learning How to Fight and a Letter from No One

...

In the peaceful suburbs of Privet Drive nothing was amiss. The birds were singing the grass was neat and trim, and a six year old boy was being chased by his lump of a cousin and his gang. This was an everyday occurrence however unfortunate it is. Dudley Dursley the leader of this gang can be found chasing his younger cousin Harry Potter on a daily basis. Now none of the adults ever seem to care, but why?

The answer is quite simple, his aunt and uncle spread so many horrible rumors about him that, to the minds of others, he is the devil incarnate. Thus they see no problem with Dudley and his friends attempting to put the young man down.

Soon young Harry was tired out from all the running he was forced to do and collapsed. He was mercilessly beaten by his cousin and his gang leaving him with a bloody nose and numerous bruises. Eventually they all got tired and left him there, lying in a pool of his own blood half lucid.

"Why do you let them do that to you" asked a voice from beside him. Harry turned his head and saw a strange sight. It was a girl his age with long lilac hair. Her hair was split in half and tied at the ends. She wore the strangest cloths he had ever seen; it reminded him of someone from Japan. Standing beside her was a girl maybe two years younger with long brown hair. She wore cloths that seemed to be more current. One thing that Harry noticed was that both were pretty even being as young as he was.

"What else can I do" he asked half bitterly. It had been happening to him for years now and he eventually stopped caring. He didn't even thing there was something he could do.

"You could fight back" said the lilac colored haired girl.

"And how do you think I should do that? I don't know how to fight, and I don't have any money for lessons" replied Harry.

"I can help you. I know somebody that can help, and he will do it for free" said the girl again.

"Really who" asked Harry as he tried to sit up.

"I'll show you. My name is Maya by the way and this is my little sister Aya" said the girl indicating the brown haired girl.

"My name is Harry" he replied finally standing.

"Come on you'll love Bob, he's really nice and so is his girlfriend" said Maya as she grabbed Harrys hand. She led him all the way to a house in another suburb. The sign said Allison Road. Leading him all the way to number 13, she knocked on the door. Not even three minutes later a pretty woman with shoulder length brown hair opened the door. She looked down and smiled as she saw Maya and Aya but her smile turned to a look of horror when she saw Harry.

"Oh my god what happened to him" she asked as she frantically yet gently wiped his face off with a handkerchief.

"He was chased and beaten by a group of boys" said Aya speaking for the first time around Harry.

"That's awful, you three come inside and we'll get you fixed up in no time" said the woman as she ushered them inside.

"Who was at the door Chiaki" asked a tall black man from the kitchen. His hair was black and styled into dreadlocks that were kept out of his face with a headband.

"Maya and Aya and their new friend. Bob get me the first aid kit, their friend was hurt pretty badly and he needs some medical attention" said Chiaki as she sat Harry down on the couch still assessing his injuries.

"Little man seems to have a bully problem" said Bob as he returned looking over Harry with a critical eye.

"Yeah, it's always been like that" said Harry dejectedly.

"So I assume Maya brought you here so I could teach you" said Bob as a smile grew on his face.

"You bet I did Bob. He needs help but doesn't have any money to get lessons himself" said Maya.

"Then why don't his parents pay for them" asked Chiaki.

"Because they died…a long time ago" replied Harry.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories" said Chiaki as everyone grew solemn.

"It's not a big deal. They died before I could ever remember them" said Harry.

"Who are you living with now" asked Bob.

"My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" said Harry.

"I think I understand. Alright kid, I'll teach you how to fight. You are going to learn my favorite style of fighting Capoeira" said Bob as he stood up.

"Really? What exactly is Cap…Capoeira" asked Harry as he tried to pronounce it.

"Capoeira is a style of martial arts from Brazil. It uses both fighting moves and dancing at the same time. It works really well when you know how to do it properly. It'll take you a long time to learn, but when you do it will be worth it" said Bob.

Thus began Harry's training in the art of Capoeira. Bob started out with physical training to help Harry get up to the proper fitness level for the style. He had Harry come over every day and trained him from morning until night oftentimes letting him spend the night. The Dursleys never questioned his absence, and in fact were quite glad to be rid of the freak. While spending time with Bob and Chiaki he was given real food, three square meals a day instead of the near starvation he faced at the Dursleys.

After Bob got him fit enough, he began teaching harry the style itself. Consisting of numerous kicks, flips, handstands, twists, and jumps. Harry took to it like a fish to water, becoming stronger, faster, more agile, and above all more focused. Harry became a force to be reckoned with in only three years. Spending every day after school and every summer working with Bob turned him from a weak cowardly little boy, into a strong confidant young man. During the fourth year of his study he became even stronger with Maya teaching him what she learned about Ki. Eventually Harry could control Ki to the same level as Maya.

During his four years of training Harry garnered a crush on the lilac haired girl. She was strong and confidant, just what Harry knew he would want. That all soon changed with the arrival of a letter in the mail three weeks from Harry's 11th birthday.

...

(Time skip four years)

"Boy go get the mail" shouted Vernon Dursley to his nephew. He couldn't help but notice how much Harry had changed over the last four years. He and his wife had tried endless times to keep him weak and under their thumb, but he just wouldn't. He had become far too independent and it scared Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry as he got up and went to the slot. Harry had changed dramatically. No longer was he a skinny little shrimp of a boy. Three square meals a day from Chiaki, and countless hours of sparing and physical workouts had made Harry lean and muscular. He was a respectable height of 4'9" and weighed 100lbs of pure muscle. Bob often times said that Harry would be a real lady killer in his teen years.

As he moved to get the mail he couldn't help but be grateful he had met Maya and Aya all that time ago. It had saved him from being forced to go with the Dursleys on Dudley's birthday. So instead he had spent the whole day sparing with Bob. They also discovered that Harry had the ability to talk to snakes when Bob brought home a new pet. Unfortunately he had to take it back soon after, as Chiaki beaned him with a frying pan. Still it was interesting to see Harry chat with it for the hour or so it was there.

His attire had also changed dramatically. No longer did he wear the oversized hand me downs from Dudley. Now he wore a black muscle shirt and dark blue baggy cargo pants. Both were given to him by Bob so he could practice easier. His hair had grown out over the years and now laid flat on his head, pulled back into a low ponytail that almost touched his mid-back. His glasses were discarded and replaced with contact lenses by Chiaki. All in all he was unrecognizable with the boy Maya found four years ago.

Harry picked up the mail. In it was a post card from Vernon's sister Marge who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a bill, and saw to his surprise a letter addressed to him. But it had no return address. What scared him even more was how exact the address was.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

He had no idea what to make of it, but decided to deal with it after he read the contents. He strode back into the kitchen and handed the letters to Vernon keeping the one addressed to him.

"Hey Dad look Harry has a letter" shouted Dudley as he moved to snatch it from Harry's hand. Reflexes honed by practice allowed Harry to intercept Dudley with ease and keep his letter.

"Hands off my property Dud. It's a federal offence to tamper with someone else's mail" said Harry nonchalantly.

"Yours it's ours. Who would be writing to you" asked Vernon smugly.

"I hope to find out while reading it. There was no return address" said Harry holding it up so they could see the address. Once Vernon saw it his eyes widened and his face turned ashen.

"PETUNIA! DON'T LET HIM READ THAT LETTER" shouted Vernon as he scrambled to take it from Harry. Harry however would have none of that and dodged them to head for the door. Vernon chased after him getting into his car to run him down as harry bolted to the only place he would be able to read in peace; Bob's home. Vernon sped as fast as he could trying to head harry off, but the boy was free of some of the limitations that Vernon was forced to endure, like roads for example.

Harry cut through a yard that he knew would bring another person to the chase. As he passed the front door Maya opened it and leapt beside him.

"So Harry what's up" she asked as they ran.

"Oh the usual, I got a letter with no return address, my uncle is trying to run me down with his car, oh and my lump of a cousin gained ten pounds" he replied making Maya chuckle.

"So you got a letter too" she asked holding hers up to show him. It was just like his.

Miss M. Natsume

2nd Bedroom, Top Floor

2 Allison Road

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Huh, did you open yours yet" he asked.

"No, I wanted to read it with you to see what you thought. Besides it may be from the same sender it's written in the same handwriting" said Maya. Harry looked and saw she was right.

"Well I guess we'll see soon enough" said Harry as both of them leapt the last few meters to Bob's home. They rushed in and closed the door just as Vernon was pulling up.

"Hey you two what's the rush" asked Chiaki as they kept going to get to the dojo Bob had built.

"My psychotic uncle is chasing us and will most likely try to break down the door to steal my mail" said Harry as Bob came down the stairs.

"Well we can't have that now can we" said Bob as he opened the door before Vernon could start knocking.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you good sir, but my deranged nephew has stolen a very important letter. I saw him and another person enter your house, and I must come inside to bring him and the letter home" said Vernon attempting to play up the good Samaritan card.

"I don't know any deranged boys around here. The only people who have entered my house today are my student and his friend. Your nephew wouldn't happen to be named Harry would he" asked Bob as he looked down on Vernon.

"Yes that is him" said Vernon not catching what Bob was saying.

"Ah, so you're the child abusing bastard" said Bob with a scowl. Vernon sputtered and tried to not be intimidated by the man, but it just wasn't possible. Bob stood a full foot and a half taller than Vernon and was unquestionably more muscular. Vernon wouldn't last two seconds against the man.

"Now see here, I don't know what lies the little freak was spreading, but I have never abused my child" said Vernon.

"But that doesn't say anything about your nephew. Get off my property, before I make you" said Bob glaring at Vernon. He had no choice but to relent and got back into his car to head home.

"Thanks Bob. Now harry let's open these letters and see what they say" said Maya. She and Harry opened the letters, pulled out the parchment and unfolded it to see writing just like the addresses.

...

Hey guys, thymistacles here. I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a little while and decided to try it out. I always wanted to make a stronger more independent Harry and this was my chance. I decided on the crossover because, well I just like that anime. Those who are fans will see that it is an AU for both Harry Potter and Tenjho Tenge. I decided to make it a Harry Harem, with the girls being Maya (obviously), Hermione, Fleur (Sp?), and maybe Tonks. I'll put up a poll to decide later if I want to add any others. Now I still haven't given up on my other fics, I'm still in the process of rewriting many of them. However of you look back on some of them you will find I have replaced older chapters with revamped ones. Some of the changes are subtle so you have to keep an eye out for them, and others have whole parts rewritten. I'll hopefully have some other chapters finished so I can post them soon; you know my drill flame or review, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Tenge

I do not own either Harry Potter or Tenjho Tenge, however if I did I would be one rich mother fucker.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Ki/Spell"**

(AN: This will only contain a slight crossover with Tenjho Tenge. Mostly character and a few abilities.)

(AN2: I have a current update for the harem. So far the girls are, Maya, Hermione, Fleur, Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy (because I want to piss in Lucius' and Draco's porridge), and two surprise girls. I'm going to add two more girls to the harem they will be decided by a poll that will close by the time I post the third chapter.)

(AN3: Ignore any and all images you were given from the movies about Narcissa Malfoy. My version will be much younger than that.)

...

Chapter 1: Letters, Hagrid, and Diagon Alley

...

Harry and Maya opened their letters at the same time and pulled out the folded parchment. They read the entire letters over and then switched in disbelief to make sure they weren't seeing things. They letters said the same thing with only a difference in the names. (AN: I wrote it so that both letters are being read at the same time so the names will be mixed. I just put this in so people won't bitch about it being confusing.)

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

…

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr./Miss Potter/Natsume

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

"Maya could you please pinch me" asked Harry in shock. He yelped as Maya pulled hard on his cheek.

"Ok I guess this isn't a dream" she said as Harry rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah, but it could be an elaborate prank. I mean think about it there isn't a single indication in the letter as to where we can buy what is listed here" said Harry.

"Hey look it's an owl" said Chiaki pointing at the window. Bob let it in and it perched itself looking at Harry and Maya as if waiting for their response.

"Should we" asked Harry.

"We got nothing to lose" said Maya.

"Right, we'll save paper by replying on one letter" said Harry. He pulled out a pen and sat at the table and started scribbling down a note.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall

Both Miss Natsume and Myself (Mr. Potter) gladly accept your invitation to Hogwarts. We do have a few concerns about gathering both the money needed for our supplies and finding any destinations that we could purchase said supplies. You most likely have some plan in mind to assist us, and we would be most grateful if you could send someone to assist us. We will most often be found at 13 Allison Road, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harry showed Maya and she agreed. They tied the letter to the owl who hooted and flew out the window to its next destination.

"Ok now let's look over what we need to buy when we get the response" said Maya. She pulled out the second piece of parchment and unfolded it.

…

Uniform

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' cloths should carry name tags

…

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quinten Trimble

…

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

…

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

…

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

…

"Well this seems like it will be annoying" said Maya.

"Right, you and I will split the work evenly when we go. After we figure out the money problem you will take whomever they send with us and get the books and cauldrons since they will be heavier and the teacher can help. I'll go get the phials, telescopes, and scales then we both get our robes and wands" said Harry.

"I guess, but where will we meet up" asked Maya.

"We'll set up a destination after we see the layout of the area" replied Harry.

"Ok sounds good, but for now Harry you and I have a spar" said Bob with a sadistic grin. Harry groaned at the thought of getting his ass handed to him…again. However he sucked it up like a man and went on anyways.

"I'll get the first aid kit again" said Chiaki. It was normal for both Harry and Bob to sustain minor injuries from a spar. Harry much more often than Bob, but it still happened.

"He still has a long way to go" said Maya lightly with a chuckle. She could hardly believe it has been four years since the day she met Harry. In that time she saw him become the confidant powerful young man that the world saw today. She also couldn't help but notice how much more attractive he had become due to his training.

She blushed as the memory of walking in on him as he came out of the shower entered her mind. She could still clearly remember every contour of his body and every scar left from the Dursleys. When she first saw it she couldn't decide whether to blush at how he looked or pale at the scars on his body. They both looked away as Harry scrambled to cover himself. After he had gotten dressed they both agreed to never speak of it again. Ever since that day she had started developing a crush on the black haired boy.

...

(The next day)

The sun was shining high into the sky today. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and a nice breeze blew through the streets. Everything seemed to be in its place, with the exception of a man that was twice the average size strolling towards a house. He came upon 13 Allison Road and lifted his trashcan lid sized hand and knocked.

"Coming, just a moment please" said a voice from inside. Chiaki opened the door and looked up at the giant man.

"'Ello ma'am, I'm looking fer a boy named 'Arry Potter and a girl named Maya Natsume. The letter they sent to the school said that they are 'ere most often. Would they be in right now" asked the man with a thick accent. Chiaki looked at him with amazement. Aside from his height he was three times wider than most others. His hair was black and shaggy with a beard to match. After her moment of staring she responded.

"They are here. Harry and Maya are out back with Bob. I'll take you around Mr." she asked.

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts" responded Hagrid with a smile.

"Okay follow me please" said Chiaki as she led Hagrid around the house to the back yard.

"There they are. It looks like they are almost finished for the day" she said as Hagrid gaped. He couldn't believe his eyes as Harry and Bob spared. To him it looked like Harry was in danger, but to the others it was just another loss for Harry. When Harry landed a sweeping kick on Bob Hagrid cheered.

"At a boy 'Arry, show 'em what you're made of" he said.

"Nice kick, but not good enough" said Bob as he caught himself and returned the kick knocking Harry onto his back with Bob's foot at his neck.

"Alright you win again Bob, now let me up" said Harry irritably.

"Good job Harry, you almost had him" said Maya consolingly.

"Thanks Maya. Chiaki would I be right in assuming that this is the man the school sent us" asked Harry as he eyed Hagrid warily.

"You would Harry. This is Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts" said Chiaki from the side.

"'Ello 'Arry. I haven' seen you since you was a baby. You a bit more along than I would 'ave expected, specially on the arms" said Hagrid indicating the muscle tone of Harry.

"Hello Hagrid. Now before we begin I have two questions. One where can we purchase our school items? And two how can we pay for said items" said Maya beside Harry.

"Well we're goin' to the only place in all of London, Diagon Alley" said Hagrid with a smile behind his bushy beard.

"That still doesn't answer how we are going to pay for everything" said Harry.

"Come on I'll show you when we get there" said Hagrid. Harry started to follow but stopped when he saw Maya was still standing there.

"What's up Maya" he asked in confusion. She got a big grin on her face; one that Harry knew meant either pain or trouble for the one she directed it at.

"I wanna try something, just stand there for a minute" she said making Hagrid stop to watch. Harry could see Maya concentrating on her Ki and was wondering if she came up with a new attack. To the shock of everyone present she started to de-age. She continued de-aging until she looked like she was four years old.

"Did it work" she asked her voice the same as it was before.

"Define worked. If you intended to put yourself in your four year old body, than yes it worked perfectly. If it was supposed to be something else than it failed miserably" said Harry. Maya jumped around in joy as her technique worked just like she wanted it to. Before anyone could ask why she created it she jumped on Harry's shoulder and sat down (AN: Think of how she sits on Masataka's shoulder in the anime).

"Comfy" she said to herself as she wiggled until she was comfortable.

"I suppose that you will be using that form often" asked Harry with a raised brow.

"Hell yeah! This form not only helps me to conserve energy, but it also gives me a nice seat" she said happily.

"Tha' magic could get you into serious trouble. I wouldn' do that around muggles if I was you" said Hagrid in astonishment.

"Muggles" asked Harry, Maya, Bob, and Chiaki at the same time.

"Non magic folk. Now come on you two, we need to get your supplies" said Hagrid.

...

(The Leaky Cauldron)

Hagrid lead the two children to an old pub and ushered them inside.

"Ah Hagrid, the usual I presume" asked the bartender as he reached for a glass.

"Not today Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business, gotta get young Harry and Maya here set up with they school supplies" said Hagrid puffing his chest out importantly. The second he had uttered those words the entire pub got quiet.

"My word…as I live and breathe…Harry Potter" said Tom as he noticed the scar on Harry's head. He rushed out from behind the bar and rapidly shook his hand almost knocking Maya from her perch.

"Oi calm down old man. I have a passenger here, and I don't think she would appreciate you knocking her onto her bum" chided Harry as he felt Maya sway dangerously. His words brought Tom to freeze as he finally noticed her.

"And who might you be" he asked in surprise.

"Maya Natsume, and please be careful, I really don't want to fall off. I'm still getting used to this body" she said.

"Huh" asked Tom eloquently. In response Maya jumped off Harry's shoulder and brought herself up to the proper age. Everyone was stunned at the transformation. After all it wasn't everyday that one saw a four year old girl grow into a ten year old girl in the span of a few seconds.

"My word that was amazing magic. To think at your age already creating spells and using them both wandless and non-verbally. Do you think you could possible teach it to me. I would love to be back in me prime" said Tom with several patrons agreeing.

"It wasn't magic, but if you want to learn how I did it, read through these and it should teach you" said Maya handing him a thick tome of notes about Ki and its manipulation.

"Well we better get goin, lots to buy" said Hagrid as he led the two kids out the back.

"Ok Hagrid what the bloody hell was that about. Everyone in the bar looked like they were going to rush me if Maya hadn't kept them distracted with her form change" said Harry as Maya changed back into her younger body and settled onto his shoulder again.

"Not sure if I'm the right person to tell yeh tha' Harry" said Hagrid as he tapped a pink frilly umbrella on a brick in the wall.

"Right now you're the ONLY one who can tell me. Considering I know absolutely nothing about the wizarding world. Hell I only found out I was a wizard on the day I got my letter with Maya" said Harry not letting the matter drop.

"Alright. First I want you to understand something, not all wizards are good. A couple a years ago one of em went about as bad as yeh can go. Everyone became so afraid a him that they refuse to even say his name. We all call him by He-who-must-not-be-named or You Know Who" said Hagrid as he shivered even as he thought about it.

"Ok just say the bloody name. I refuse to be terrified of the name of some panzy" said Harry in agitation.

"Alright…alright already. His name was Vol…Vol…Voldemort" whispered Hagrid.

"His name was 'Flight from Death" asked Maya as she translated it from French.

"Wha are you talkin about" asked Hagrid confused.

"Voldemort is French. It literally translates into 'Flight from Death'" explained Harry. Hagrid looked flabbergasted at this revelation.

"But tha don make any sense. You-Know-Who was British. Dumbledore said so" exclaimed Hagrid.

"That leaves two options then" said Harry as his eyes narrowed.

"Wha" asked Hagrid.

"Either Dumbledore lied, or Voldemort is an alias" responded Maya.

"Whas tha" asked Hagrid scratching his head.

"A made up name someone uses so that their real name isn't known" said Harry. Hagrid remained silent as they walked down the streets to a large white building labeled 'Gringotts'.

"Over there is where you buy your bits and bobs fer doin your wizarding, right there is where you get yer books, an there is where you can buy yer wands" said Hagrid pointing out various shops as they walked by them.

"That's all well and good Hagrid, but that still doesn't help with the issue of money" said Maya.

"Well there is where you get yer money, Gringotts. Ain't no safer place around, cept maybe Hogwarts. Gringotts has all the money from every wizard an witch" said Hagrid. Harry and Maya looked at each other incredulously doubting how this would help them. They decided to trust the giant of a man and follow him in, unsure of what they are getting into.

...

Oh Goddess my head feels like it's about to explode. Fucking frankenglish, I swear it will be the death of me by the end of this fic. I swear trying to purposefully throw everything I have ever been taught about the English language is painful. On to another topic though I apologize for the long wait. I have had to try and get my math grade up for college and it's not looking so good. Aside from that trying to write how Hagrid speaks is murder on my frontal lobe. But on the positive side I'm kicking ass in both English and psychology. You guys (and girls) know the drill, review or flame. Also check out my fic 'Rise of the Fallen'. I need some serious reviews for that and I have not gotten a single one. See you next chapter, ja ne.


End file.
